notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Orthos
Characteristics This is a Slashing weapon. Advantages *High charge damage. *Fast charge attacks. *Triple damage to Infested except Ancients. *Slide attack deals 3x damage. *Long range attacks with a wide radius. *Charge attack has large AoE and even hits a small area behind the player. *Hits up to 5 targets with AoE attacks. *Capable of stun-locking. *Requires only a small amount of very common resources to craft. Disadvantages *Has no Polarities. *Jump attacks have no knockdown power, only staggering with a medium-small AoE. *When swinging you will be reduced to a walking pace (like all heavy melee weapons), starting on the third swing animation. *Normal attacks have awkwardly placed swing hitboxes which vary with each swing animation, making it more difficult to hit enemies. *Doesn't have momentum (stagger resistance) like other heavy weapons. (read notes) Acquisition Orthos can be purchased for 180 and its blueprint for 20,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *About the charge animation: I only have scindo for reference, but this should apply to all uninterruptable charge weapons. When you charge, there is a wind-up period where you can move freely, and an attack-period where the charge attack is executed and you move slowly; during the wind-up period, you can be interrupted, during the attack-period, you cant. With the Scindo, the wind-up is short, and the attack is longer, this means that the scindo can be interrupted less over the course of the entire charge attack (charge + swing). With the Orthos, the wind-up and the attack are relatively similar in duration, relative to the scindo. This means that the entire course of the charge-attack, while occasionally uninterruptable, has less "uninterruptable-time", and thus they should not be compared equally on that part. This also means, however, that you can move more freely while charging, and hitting mobs that are running away is actually possible, opposite the Scindo. **The above note is somewhat misleading. Scindo charge time is 800ms and swing time is 1200ms. Orthos charge time is 766ms and swing time is 866ms. So no, Orthos does not take longer to charge, however yes its swing time (uninterruptable time) is shorter than that of Scindo. For 1 charge attack, Scindo has 40% interruptable time and 60% uninterruptable. Orthos has 47% interruptable time and 53% uninterruptable time. Orthos also has ~22% more DPS than Scindo doing charge attacks. I think that 7% more interruptable time is worth 22% more potential DPS. *Another note on its charge capabilities. Its area of effect is very circular, and not quite as long as you might think; the Scindo for instance has a more oval area of effect when charging, and it is easier to direct it at specific enemies, this is not so with the Orthos. Generally, there is a slight dissonance between the fact that the charge attack is quite interruptable if there are many enemies around you, and the fact that you need to get in the middle of them, in order to get the most out of the charge attack itself. *Currently the charge attack is bugged and only hits 180 degrees to the right side. Any enemies on the left side of your swing will be unharmed, this can be noticed when being surrounded by infested. **While the above may likely be right about a bug, the charge attack does hit 360 degrees, however the range is near non-existent on the right side without the use of a maxed Reach mod. With the Reach mod the right sides range is equal/close to that of the right side on a dual heat sword or dual ether charge attack that is not under the effects of Reach. *The fourth swing animation of a normal attack seems to be either armor ignoring or Piercing damage type (needs testing). Trivia * In Greek mythology, Orthos http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orthrus is the name of a two headed dog, brother of Cerberus. Media wep.jpg|Orthos Orthos1.png Orthos2.png ChaozDesignz Orthos Sneak Attack.gif|Orthos Stealth Kill (Click to see animated GIF) 2013-06-11_00001.jpg|Orthos Desktop_2013_06_09_00_55_54_667.jpg|Arc path for the Charge attack. frontshoppgorthos.jpg Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Melee Weapons